


Sweet Dream (or a beautiful nightmare)

by JonSnowWhite



Series: A Little Less "Sixteen Candles", A Little More "Touch Me" [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Because of Reasons, Ben's still clueless, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Rey dreams, Rey is curious, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Humor, There's Jon Sno reference there if you know where to look, and Ben, but Rey, everybody knows Rey has a crush, implied StormPilot, not quite a smut, sex ed is important boys and girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowWhite/pseuds/JonSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him. She wishes she could cut his face in half with her lightsaber. The asshole. How dare he? How dare he make her feel such things? Her life was much better before she knew desire, arousal and all that bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream (or a beautiful nightmare)

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's part 2!! Again, I'm not really sure where I'm going with this at all, and if there are mistakes, they are mine, and I'm sorry for them. Thank you guys so much for liking part 1, and I hope you like this as well. Kisses!!

 

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here I'll be floating on air_

_'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don’t wanna wake up from you..._

_(Beyoncé – Sweet Dreams)_

 

* * *

 

 

The way her undoing progresses would be a funny tale to all of her enemies.

It starts a few days after the whole island debacle.

Things were completely normal on Ben's end, indicating he knew nothing about her wrong doings. He behaves quietly like always. Doing his chores, training with Luke, having lunch with Leia, working on The Falcon with Han and Chewie and spending time with Poe. Like he usually does.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Rey on the other hand, couldn't help but feel jumpy and nervous. Like a guilty child, waiting to be reprimanded. In her paranoid head, there was only a matter of time before Ben found out she is a pervert who likes to spy on naked guys in the woods.

Which isn't the case at all. She swears to the force it isn't.

She breaks a sweat every time he so much as walks by, and it's worse than torture. Sometimes she thinks he is doing it on purpose. Just to punish her for violating his privacy and it’s totally justified. If the roles were reversed, she'd break his face in half with her bare hands.

Rey just wishes he would get it over with. Shout on the top of his lungs on the cantina and tell everyone what she did.

He doesn't

So she keeps being paranoid.

Her friends start to notice something is wrong. Finn, of course, makes the correlation between her behavior and the most recent mission she'd been to. He places the blame on Ben, naturally, asking if he did something, if he hurt her, and offers to beat his ass.

It's sweet, really, not that Finn could ever win in a fight against Ben, but still. Rey never had anyone offering to beat someone for her. But it’s also irritating. She never needed anyone to beat someone for her before. And for the most part, it's a whole different sort of torture.

She feels hypocritical. If only he knew who did who wrong here.

Poe is the worst.

He doesn't say anything at all, just stares at her with that knowing look in his face like he knows all of her secrets. So annoying.

It makes her go crazy.

So that's her life for a few days after the island debacle. A ball of guilt and paranoia rolling down the hill, getting bigger and bigger by the second – much like Ben's dick in her memories. By now she is not sure it's really that big or it’s just her imagination fucking with her too.

Ben seems to notice she is weird. They spend and awful lot of time together for him not to. But he says nothing, as per usual. And sometimes she wishes he did, though she is mostly thankful for the silence.

Rey considers talking to him. Just telling him the truth. It can't be any worse than this torture she's living in. So, he'll think she is a pervert, but she does not care what he thinks of her. Maybe he will tell his mother and demand she keeps at least 400 feet away from him at all times. They won't train together anymore. They won't go on missions anymore. Maybe he'll never talk to her again. He will never call her kid again.

That's good isn't it?

Oh, who is she kidding, she doesn't want any of that.

Rey is so deep in thought she doesn't see the practice saber coming her way until it hits her right in the shoulder. She yelps, dropping her weapon, and gripping her arm.

"Shit!" Ben curses.

He is on her before she can assure him she's fine. His hands, large and warm, push hers away to take a better look at the bruise forming in her skin.

"Shit, Rey. I'm sorry."

He brushes his thumb against her skin and for a moment Rey thinks her brain will melt into her skull. There it is again, that electricity running from him to her. How come she never noticed before how good it feels? She leans in closer, subconsciously of course. Totally against her will.

Yeah, sure.

_Shut up._

He analyzes the wound with critical eyes. Nice, nice, brown eyes. Intense brown eyes... oh, there's a tint of hazel there huh?

He has moles... a constellation of them scattered over his face and shoulders. It's so cute. Rey tries to remember how far down they go. How come she didn't notice it before at the lake? Oh right, she was distracted by his nakedness and all.

"Something happened on that beach."

Oh shit. This is it.

This is where he calls her on her bullshit.

_Rey, you little pervert. I'm going to tell the general all about your weird and extremely inappropriate behavior._

"What?" _Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm._

"You've been weird ever since," his eyes remain on her shoulder and his voice wavers a bit, and if she didn't know any better, Rey would think he is being shy.

"I don't know what you mean. Nothing happened. What could happen?"

She is too fast to speak and sounds totally desperate – it's enough to make him look up. Shit, fuck! Keep calm!

"You're sure?" He insists.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I'm sure. I was there, the whole time, didn't move from my spot to go anywhere. I remained there the whole time, so I know everything that happened there. Because I was there. Not anywhere else... there. At the beach. Alone. With myself. Yeah..."

Ben looks at her like she has four heads and seventeen eyes.

Damn it.

Keep calm!

But honestly, how can she even, with him this close and touching her? He is basically breathing down her neck, whispering words in her ear... oh, force.

Rey pulls away from him, a bit harshly, but she feels a whine crawling its way up her throat. A second longer in this close proximity to his person and this situation will be even more humiliating.

"Look," he runs a hand through his silky hair, "I know we're not friends or anything of that variety, damn, you don't even like me, but you can talk to me. If its force related, maybe I can help."

Oh...

Lots of things to consider about this.

And she does.

One: he thinks she doesn't like him. That, Rey admits, might be her fault. No, it definitely is. She gave him every reason to think so, but is not even the case anymore. And she feels the need to correct that.

Two: he is offering to teach her... or something like that. A burning sensation spreads all over her chest like a warm blanket.

Three: he sounds genuinely worried.

She's fucked.

"Oh... well, you know... I'm fine, seriously, but thank you for... offering. It's very nice and considerate of you," she says awkwardly. "I have to... go now."

He only nods, deep in thought.

Rey turns around to leave, but doesn't even make it to the third step before turning around.

"You're wrong, you know?"

"What?" His eyes snap towards her.

"About me not liking you," she knows she's blushing, but she can't stop talking. Something about him thinking she dislikes him leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "I do... I didn't at first, you did kidnap me and all, but you're not... I mean, you... you're doing your best and I see that. I know that and I appreciate that. So... yeah. I do like you."

He is looking at her with an amused smile on his face, like she is some adorable little child who just did something cute. Ugh! She is not a child. Not a child!

"Okay kid. Thanks for that."

_Not a kid!_

"I'm going to... go now," she scowls and turns around again, but doesn't go very far before he says something that startles her.

"I like you too."

Rey freezes.

She's not sure, she can't see, but she has this feeling that her face melted away like it was made of wax.

There is a buzz going up and down her body, making her vibrate. There are goosebumps on her arms.

She's got to get the hell out of here.

And that's what she does. With a nod, she walks slowly away from him.

Logically she knows he doesn't mean it... that way. But still, her blush stays with her for the rest of the day.

 

That night, she has the first dream.

_It's nothing sexual, no. He is wearing the same dark tank top and pants he was wearing that morning. No penis in sight._

_In the dream, he just runs his fingers up and down her wounded arm and whispers in her ear._

_I like you too._

_It goes on and on, the whole night. His voice is deep and low, caressing her skin and melting her brain._

_I like you too._

_I like you._

_I like._

_I._

_You._

_Us._

She is sweaty when she wakes up in the morning.

She feels stupid.

She feels shame. Oh, the shame of it all!

Rey skips training and meditation that morning, telling Luke she doesn’t feel very well. She hides with Jessika on the hangar, with the lame excuse that she wants to know more about X-Wings. Jessika doesn’t buy it, of course, Rey knows everything about X-Wings already, but she doesn’t call her on her bullshit. Instead, telling Luke she could use a hand.

 _I have your back, girl,_ she says.

Later that afternoon, she passes The Falcon on her way to the General’s quarters, where she is supposed to have tea with Leia, when she spots Ben working on the ship – _shirtless_.

Of course he is.

Apparently she is not the only one to notice it either.

A small crowd of female pilots – and a few males – gawk at him from a far. They gather in a corner to shamelessly ogle him with hungry eyes and dumb giggles. Have they no decency? Pack of wolves!

Ben doesn’t seem to notice it at all. He continues working side by side with Chewie, with huge goggles covering half of his face. He seems at ease, between the grease and the sweat and the furry wookie, like he is in his element. Rey supposes he is. There was a time before Kylo Ren, when Ben Solo did things like these all the time.

And because the universe hates her, Rey slips, falling face first on the rough floor.

She's really contemplating just melting into the cement when a pair of warm hands grabs her by the shoulders.

Ben helps her up – more like drags her up, she is not very cooperative at the moment – but doesn’t immediately let her go, not even when she is safely on her feet.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” he still has his hands on her shoulders when he checks her for bruises or scratches.

“Fine, fine, fine…” he is so warm. _Why is he so warm?_

He cups her face, and runs his thumb over her temple, making Rey’s legs give in a bit. She places both hands on his chest for balance, which of course, is a terrible idea. The electrical current that passes between them gives her goosebumps. Her fingers flex subconsciously. His skin is warm and soft, but his chest is very firm. Her pinkie presses against an old looking scar. She wonders what happened there.

“You should go to the infirmary. Make sure you don’t have a concussion or something,” Ben suggests.

“No! I’m fine. Really, I’m.”

“Rey… really, just… stop being stubborn for once,” his nostrils flare, like he is frustrated with her.

“What’s going on here?”

Han’s voice makes her jump out of Ben’s hold like a cat out of the roof.

“Rey tripped and fell. And now she’s being stubborn and doesn’t want to get it checked out,” Ben says, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

The action makes his biceps bulge.

Ugh!

“I’m not being difficult. It’s really not necessary. I’m fine.”

“Your legs just gave in!”

 _That was because of you, asshole!_ She can’t exactly say that, though.

“I just a bit dizzy because you dragged me up too fast!”

“So now this is my fault?”

Uh, actually, yes it is.

“Yes!”

Ben looks at Han as if saying, _help me here please._

“Well…” Han scratches the back of his head, trying to suppress a smile. “If she says she’s fine, she’s fine.”

“Thank you!”

“I can’t believe this,” Ben huffs. “You know what? Fine. If you want to die in your sleep, be my guest. See if I care!”

He stomps away into The Falcon leaving behind a chuckling wookie and an amused Han.

Rey, however, stays still as a stone. This is the first time he blows up about anything since he arrived. Ever since his deflection to the Resistance, almost a year ago, Ben is nothing but quiet and obedient. This is the first time he loses his composure and it’s because of her.

It makes her feel proud of herself.

She knew there was a raging fire beneath all of that indifferent and cold façade.

It’s feels good to be right.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Han muses. “I was wondering when he was finally going to get pissed at something. Don’t get me wrong, I love the whole _obedient son_ thing he has going on, spending time with his old man and indulging his mother, but that’s not my kid. My kid is a brat who throws tantrums and pouts. That’s my boy.”

Han has a distant smile on his face, like he is reminiscing something fondly.

“I guess I owe Luke a hundred bucks,” he sighs.

“Why?” she asks.

“We had a bet going on. _Who will make him throw his first fit since coming here?_ My bet was me, so was Leia’s, but not Luke. He said, _Rey, for sure._ Guess he was right.”

Rey really can’t imagine Luke making bets such as these, and it must show on her face.

“There was a time when that old hermit was fun, you know.”

They laugh together for a moment, before Han’s face turn into something sad.

“We didn’t do right by him then, I’m just glad we have a second chance. I’m thankful that he is here now. I honestly thought he would stab me in the chest with that stupid lightsaber for a moment at the bridge, but even so it would’ve been worth it, just to see him again.”

Rey really doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just pats him in the shoulder fondly.

“I spent a long time imagining what he would look like as a man. Poor boy had ears too big and my crooked nose, on a gangly little body. The hair made him look cute and all, until Luke had it cut it off padawan style. An awful look for anyone, really. I’m just glad he grew into them. He turned out better than I thought, really – handsome in his own right. Don’t you think?”

Han turns to her with a smirk that just… unsettles her.

She blushes from head to toe and makes a lame excuse to leave.

 

That night, she refuses Finn’s invitation to hang out and goes to bed early. As it turns out, it's not such a good idea, because she falls asleep real quick and _dreams._

_This time they’re at the hangar._

_He is shirtless again. One hand cups her face and the other covers the expanse of her back, and look… she is shirtless too. Isn’t that just great?_

_There is no crowd ogling him this time, just the two of them, alone in a low lit hangar._

_Her hands run up and down his chest. He is sweaty and warm. She can feel his breath against her forehead. He nuzzles her temple before whispering in her ear._

_“You’re so stubborn, kid.”_

_“I’m not a kid,” she bites back, her fingers dipping down the slopes of his abs._

_“What are you then?”_

_His hand slides slowly towards her backside, giving it a soft squeeze._

_“I’m a woman,” she whispers, her voice weak, her body growing hot._

_He pulls her closer, her breasts smashing against his ribcage. Her whole body shivers._

_“Are you now?”_

_He smirks, biting softly into her earlobe. Her hands move from his stomach to his shoulder and hair._

_“I am,” she whines._

_“You sure don’t act like one…” he whispers. “Sneaking peeks at clueless naked guys in the woods… such a naughty girl.”_

_He grabs her under her ass and sits her on a table, spreading her legs and stepping in between them._

_“I am… naughty. You should… mmm… punish me…”_

_“I would…” Ben licks a line from her collarbone to her ear, “but this is your dream and let’s be honest here, Rey, you don’t have a clue what that means.”_

_She blinks._

_“What?”_

_“_ Punish me _, you say, but do you even know what that means?” he smirks, the bastard._

_“Of course I do… you have to… do the thing.”_

_“What thing?” he says, running his hands up and down her naked thighs._

_“The thing, Ben!” she is growing frustrated. “The sex thing!”_

_“Which sex thing? Do you even know how many there are?”_

_“Ugh! That thing where you… say stuff, and do stuff. I don’t know! Aren’t you the guy here?” Rey slaps him in the chest, and Ben puts both hands on his hips._

_“I am, but this your dream. How can I talk dirty to you if you don’t know how to talk dirty?”_

_Rey growls, pushing the heels of her hands against her eyes, frustrated._

_“This is the worst sex dream ever!” she yells._

_“That’s your fault, missy. It’s you who doesn’t know a thing about sex. Do you even know where to put it?”_

_“I know where to put it!” she screams in rage._

_“Yeah, right,” he snorts. “Come back when you learn something, and maybe, just maybe, I’ll think about showing you how to put it. And where.”_

_He turns his back at her, and walks towards the crowd of giggling pilots that came out of nowhere._

_“In the meantime, I’ll just have to entertain myself with other, more experienced, people.”_

_“Hey! This is my dream! Come back here asshole!”_

_Ben waves, without even turning to look at her, and opens his arms to invite the crowd into them._

_“I know where to put it!”_

When Rey wakes up, she’s pissed.

Not only because it was extremely rude of him, but also because Dream Ben has a point. She can’t even have a decent sex dream because she doesn’t really know what happens in a sex dream.

But mostly, she’s just pissed she dreamed of him, again.

It’s pathetic and ridiculous, and Rey doesn’t know what to do about it.

She angrily asks Luke if he can teach her to control her dreams with the force, manipulate them, he questions why she would want to learn such thing.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” he asks.

“Not exactly. I’m just having these… dreams, and I would like for them to stop, as soon as possible. I thought the force could do that kind of stuff.”

“You could meditate on it, try and center yourself, give yourself a peaceful state of mind before going to bed, but once you lose conscious, there isn’t much you can do. However, there is something that can be done…” he rubs his chin, apparently considering something.

“What?” she perks up.

“You can work on your force bond with Ben, so if you have a bad dream, you would project it towards him and he would send you soothing images to help your subconscious to calm down. You wouldn’t have to worry about him projecting his nightmares to you. Ben knows how to control that very well.”

Rey’s eyes go wide.

Yeah, no, that’s not happening.

She’s not going to share her pathetic dreams with Ben.

Especially because they’re about Ben.

But she doesn’t tell Luke that of course.

“He is not going to have access to all of your thoughts, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he snickers. “I’d help you prevent that. We can work on it, and you’d only be projecting your distress, not the real images. We can work on that.”

“No, uh… I’m not worried about that,” she clears her throat. “That’s really not necessary. I’ll just try the meditation thing.”

“Suit yourself,” he shrugs, “but if you change your mind, just let me know. Still, you know how I feel about the force bond, and we need to revisit the topic later on.”

Rey nods and asks to be dismissed.

“Thanks for winning me the bet!” he shouts from afar.

If Rey didn’t know any better, she’d say Luke read her mind. The jig might be up.

She feels hopeless and pathetic.

 

She meets Finn for dinner after that, and learns from him that Poe and Ben went on a mission together. Her mind is split in between relief and something else, something tighter. It’s good to take a break from Ben, especially now that she is amidst this hurricane of feelings, so confused and annoyed. But on the other hand… he’ll be away for force knows how long and… she’ll miss him.

Finn is looks a little sad to be away from Poe too, moping around and pouting. Jessika invites them over to watch a holo, and that gives Rey an idea.

She asks Jessika if she can borough a book when they get there. Jessika has a weird taste in literature, but she has plenty of stuff that will be useful to Rey right now. She reads the summaries while Finn and Jessika argue about which holo to watch, and takes advantage of their distraction to pic the raunchiest. She hides it inside her jacket, and picks another one as a decoy. Something about space pirates or something. She will put the other one back when Jessika is not looking.

Rey dodges her friends, faking exhaustion, and silently sneaks into the storage room. There are several educational holos on the base, about all kinds of subjects. She's been studying math, history and science, mainly because Leia insisted, so she is always surrounded by holos. She doesn’t really know what she is looking for at first, not until she finds it. Takes less time than she expected, and it’s a victory.

She smugglers them into her brown jacket, and makes her way back to her room without being noticed.

When the door closes, she tosses the jacket and its contents on the bed before stripping down to her night clothes.

Rey hides in her comfort of her bed, tucked away beneath soft sheets.

She puts on the headphones, and starts the first holo.

_Human Anatomy._

It’s not as bad as she thought, but still disgusting in some moments. She doesn’t need to know that much about bile. It’s still informative.

Unlike what Dream Ben thinks, she does know where to put it. She does. What she did not know was all the stuff about arousal, natural lubricant, G spot, cum, erection, oral sex, clitoris... she considers slipping a hand in between her legs and giving it a try, but doesn’t follow through. Not yet, she’s not there yet. By the time she gets to the end her head is spinning.

The holo is interesting, very interesting. Not just because now she doesn’t feel so clueless about the male anatomy anymore, but Rey learned much about her own body, which is always helpful.

She’s feeling sleepy by the time she starts the second holo.

_Sexual Education._

Ten minutes into the thing and she feels wide awake.

Is this what they teach the kids? She hopes not. Some things shock her, other things make her shift a little where she’s sitting, and other makes her sweat. At one point during the video she worries about the woman starring in it. It cannot be normal for a human body to bend that far. She hopes it’s not the required position, and it’s relieved to find indeed it’s only one of many. At least it teaches all about avoiding pregnancies and diseases.

She watches an hour before giving up and picking up the book. Now… the book it’s interesting. The book has a lot of information without all the gruesome images. Yeah, she likes the book.

The story is not so enticing, typical romance bullshit, she honestly doesn't pay much attention to it. It’s not a long book, most chapters are about something sexual and whatnot, but this is exactly what Rey was looking for.

As she reads through the pages can’t help but imagine what would be like to be so close to someone, not knowing where you end and the other begins. Rey never knew closeness such as this. Even now, she’s surrounded by friends, friends who she loves, and she still doesn’t know how not to be lonely. She still doesn’t know warmth like this, doesn’t know closeness or intimacy.

Sometimes, is hard to watch Poe and Finn and how close they are. She’s happy for them, but it makes her feel a little sad.

Her mind wanders, and before she can do anything about it, she’s picturing being embraced like that. Being caressed and kissed. Being worshiped and satisfied. Being with someone.

Being with Ben.

Rey falls asleep before the holo ends.

Her dreams are much more pleasant this time.

_She is lying in a huge bed, a never ending bed, covered with silky sheets._

_Her hair is loose, her body naked, her mouth is open._

_Soft raven hair tickles her chin while its owner kisses down her neck. She runs a hand over it, scratching the scalp with her blunt nails. He growls against the hollow of her throat and she feels so cocky for being responsible for this sound._

_His teeth scrape down her chest, and he takes a nipple into his mouth._

_She gasps at the feeling._

_He takes her other breast in his hand, squeezes, caresses and massages it. All the while his lips, his tongue and his teeth, work on her sensitive nipple._

_“Ben.”_

_His name is like a prayer in her tongue._

_He kisses his way to her other breast, one of his hands sliding down her chest and towards her navel. He circles it with the tip of his finger and she writhes._

_“So beautiful,” he whispers against her chest._

_“Ben…”_

_Rey hums when he kisses his way down her stomach._

_“I know now… what to do. I know… what I want.”_

_He smiles, before ducking his head past her navel and towards… a place she never thought mouths could go. However, Ben never quite makes it there. He smiles at her again, biting softly at her inner thigh._

_“Tell me then,” he whispers, “what you want. Tell me Rey, what do you want right now?”_

_“I want you to…” she breathes in and out, calming her heart, “I want you to make me feel.”_

_“Feel what?” he pushes, rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb._

_“Everything.”_

_Ben seems satisfied with her answer, giving her a blinding smile. He kisses her lips, then her neck, chest, stomach, he dips his tongue inside her navel and finally, oh finally, moves his head between her legs._

_He is going to do it._

_He is going to do it, he is…_

_He doesn’t._

_He pokes her on the cheek instead._

_“Wakey, wakey!” Ben says, with weirdly feminine voice._

_“What?”_

“Wake up sleepyhead!”

Rey jumps off the bed, holos and book flying everywhere.

“What? Where? Why?”

Jessika is standing over the bed, hands on her hips, trying to suppress a laugh.

“I knocked, you didn’t hear, so I let myself in,” her friend explains.

“Oh… why?” she runs a hand over her hair.

“General Organa requests your presence. She sent me to fetch you for a meeting.”

“The meeting was supposed to be at ten…”

“It’s eleven, Rey,” Jessika laughs. “You overslept.”

“What!”

She runs around, searching for her clothes, putting on socks, brushing her hair.

“Why didn’t you wake me? Why didn’t anyone called for me?”

“Calm down, Rey. You overslept once, so what? It hardly makes you irresponsible. Here, let me help…”

Jessika bends to grab the sheet she carelessly tossed on the floor, and before Rey can stop her, the girl reaches for the book that lies on the floor.

She looks at it, then at Rey, then at it again, then at the holos also carelessly abandoned on the floor. Finally, she bursts into a fit of laughter.

Rey’s whole face becomes red. This is humiliating in so many levels. She knew it was a bad idea. The universe hates her with a fiery passion.

“Oh, Rey…” Jessika wipes the tears of mirth off her eyes. “You sneak little shit! You stole my book?”

“I didn’t… I didn’t, I was going to give back! I was.”

“Oh, stars,” she chuckles, analyzing the holos. “You know, if you wanted to know about sex, you could’ve just asked me.”

“I don’t… that’s not what…” Jessika smirks and Rey sighs. “I couldn’t. It’s embarrassing.

“Of course you could, dummy!” the girl wraps her arm around Rey’s shoulders. “This is what friends are for.”

Rey doesn’t know how to say she’s still not used to having any friends, let alone coming to them for help.

“So? Did you learn what you were looking for?”

“Yes… sort of. I just… I just wanted to be aware of… things like these,” she rubs her nose, embarrassed.

“Is this about Ben?”

Rey’s eyes grow so wide, she thinks they might pop out of her head.

“I don’t know what you mean,” she answers, as calmly and as slowly as she can.

“Oh please, you can lie to Finn, the lovable fool. And even Ben, the poor mopey bastard. But not me, sweetie, or Poe. Not even Luke, or Leia or Han. And Chewbacca! BB-8 too!”

“Ugh! Force!” she pushes Jessika away. “I don’t know what you mean by that!”

“Sure, you don’t,” Jessika winks. “When you figure it out, come and see me, will you?”

Her friend leaves, and Rey feels utterly pathetic. Damn it! She has always been tough, and smart, and independent! The only pathetic thing about her was her unrealistic hopes of seeing her family again, and now she feels like a bumbling fool.

And all because of him… the asshole.

She hates him. She wishes she could cut his face in half with her lightsaber. The asshole. How dare he? How dare he make her feel such things? Her life was much better before she knew desire, arousal and all that bullshit.

 

Rey attends to the meeting with Leia and the senators. She has lunch at the cantina. She trains with Luke. She spends the whole day occupying herself with activities that show her how strong and skillful she is.

She is not a bumbling fool and no man will make her feel this way. Not even a tall, dark and handsome one.

To relax, she joins Chewie on fixing a few things here and there on The Falcon. Han is off somewhere with Leia, doing senate stuff – well, she is doing it, he is only accompanying her – something about working on their relationship or whatever, so it’s just Rey and her wookie friend.

She is stabbing a panel with a wrench, a bit too forceful perhaps, and oil spills all over her face and clothes. That is enough to drive the wookie into a fit of laughter. Usually, Rey would laugh along with him, but today she is feeling a bit prickly, so she tells him to go to hell. He walks away, still laughing, leaving her behind in the empty hangar.

The oil slides into her shirt, and between her breasts. Feeling upset and disgusting, she stomps into the ship in order to clean herself, she doesn’t want to walk all the way to her quarters looking like this – she’s just too upset. She feels pathetic enough as it is.

Rey dumps her clothes on the floor of the crew’s quarters, cursing the universe and every single person on it. She steps into the fresher and spends a long time working on the oil stuck to her scalp. Twenty minutes later, feeling cleaner, and a bit more relaxed, she steps out of the fresher.

She must’ve been distracted, because she doesn’t notice when someone else walks into the ship. Rey doesn’t notice him until she runs into the solid wall that is his chest.

Many things happen at once.

There’s a grunt, and then a squeak.

Rey gets into a fighting stance, with fists curled and positioned in front of her face. She’s ready to go, even before finding out who her attacker is.

Consequentially, her towel falls to the floor.

Ben’s eyes grow so wide, wider than she ever thought possible.

And just like that, she finally understands what _karma is a bitch_ means.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to start by saying I'm sorry for this ending and I am planning on writting part 3! I was feeling very happy this week, mainly because hey... I'M ALIVE!!! Woohoo!! So I "put" a few Jon Snow references there *wink wink*. I'm sorry for not writting exactly what you guys asked, but I'm planning on writting some more. Let's see how my life goes this week.


End file.
